Blind
by AlphaOmegaPsi
Summary: Sometimes just the smallest thing can set in motion a wonderful chain of events. Akuroku, AU, rated for later chapters.


AN: I'm still going to do WLMS, don't worry. I'm just taking a break from it, because I couldn't think of what to do on the next chapter. This was actually an original joint-story with my wonderful writing partner LadySanura, but unfortunately she is now gone. So I replaced the names and smoothed it out a little so I could make it into a fanfiction for your enjoyment. It gets better, believe me.

Oh, and happy early Valentine's Day to all. I hope you have someone to spend it with, unlike me who will probably spend it alone at home. Ah, well, there's always Archie.

Disclaimer: I don't own it

* * *

Axel Nageshi, a senior in high school, stood in the parking lot behind the dumpsters with his followers Demyx and Xigbar. They were smoking, of course. He and his gang were always seen smoking when they weren't in school. Or drinking. Whichever seemed more appealing at the time.

As far as gangs went, they were more mild-mannered than most. Axel wasn't one for picking unnecessary fights, and the other three did whatever he told them to like trained dogs. Nevertheless, everyone knew the redhead could easily kick the ass of any of the student body. So when a young boy of maybe fourteen wandered into their vicinity, and met with three pairs of glaring eyes, he had every right to be completely terrified.

"Don't you have somewhere better to be, fresh meat?" hissed Xigbar, putting on his cruelest sneer. Though he would never actually attack the helpless boy, picking on him was just as fun. Watching freshmen squirm was their favorite pastime.

Despite the look of terror in his eyes, the boy stood his ground. Or maybe it was just that he was too scared to move. Demyx, the smallest of the gang but still pretty big, grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and lifted him 2 feet off the ground.

"Well...you gonna answer, pipsqueak?"

Axel took along drag of his cigarette and let it out in one long breath. "What's your name, kid?"

The small boy choked, "R-R-Roxas."

"Let him go," Axel said offhandedly. "He's just a stupid kid."

Demyx growled, but dropped his charge. Literally. "Beat it, kid."

Roxas shot Axel a quick look of thanks before scrambling up and racing away.

"Why'd ya let him go, Ax? We could have beat the tar out of him. Did you see how scared he was?" Xigbar looked a little puzzled.

Axel shrugged. "I'm feeling generous today. 'Sides, if I didn't keep you idiots in check you would have been expelled by now."

Nervous shuffling and cleared throats punctuated the silence until Demyx said, "So, then, if we aren't gonna beat up freshmen, what are we gonna do today?"

Axel took another long drag. "I dunno...nothing, I guess."

"Man…"

"Hmmm..." Axel smirked as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "We should probably get back in there. I get busted one more time and the school's gonna stop paying for my room and board."

"Damn...I HATE that stupid math teacher I got," Demyx grumbled sourly, putting out his light.

"Yeah, yeah." Axel walked away, hands in his pockets. He was rarely seen with his gang while they were in school. After all, they weren't really his friends.

"Mr. Nageshi...you're late again."

Axel shrugged and sat down in his seat.

"One more time mister," the teacher, a pretty young woman called Mrs. Strife, threatened.

"Yes, ma'am." _It was one last time the last time,_ he thought.

"Now, as I was saying..."

Axel looked to his right and was shocked to see that boy he had rescued, Roxas. The blonde boy had been staring at him, but had quickly looked away when Axel looked over.

_What's a freshy doing taking a senior course?_ He wondered.

"Hey, kid," He growled, "What are you doin' here?"

The boy just shrugged awkwardly with one shoulder and turned back to the teacher's lesson.

Axel wanted desperately to pound him after that, but decided to let it go for now.

After school, Axel met up with Xigbar. Demyx had to get home, seeing as he was on curfew and his parents had threatened to take away their portion of his car payments.

Axel spotted Roxas coming out of the school. "See ya," he muttered, walking towards the blonde boy. He still wanted an answer from earlier.

However, Roxas saw him, and bolted.

Axel growled under his breath and ran after him. His legs were longer and he soon caught up, catching the young boy by the back of his shirt. "Where d'ya think you're going, Blondie?"

To his surprise, the boy wiggled out of his shirt and ran, topless. He was a lot faster than Axel thought, but he gave chase anyway.

When Axel caught up with him again, he grabbed his hair this time. "Jeez, I ain't gonna beat you up so will you just chill out!"

The struggling boy froze. His jaws were set and his lips a thin line.

"I just wanted to ask you something. Now, if I let go of your hair you promise you won't run again? Otherwise I WILL beat you up."

The boy gave a curt nod, as best he could with his hair being in somebody's fist.

Axel released him and he fell to the ground. He threw him his shirt back, but not before giving him a quick once-over.

Roxas stood up, yanking his shirt back on, "So what did you want, exactly?"

"I wanted to know what the hell a freshman was doing in a senior class."

"I got bumped a few grades in that class," the blonde said, shrugging like it was no big deal. Axel stared at him incredulously.

"Huh! What are you, some kinda genius?"

"Maybe…" Roxas' voice was casual, but Axel could hear the strain. He must've been picked on about it before.

"Huh. Be grateful, kid. At least you're not failing it like I am."

"I could…ya know, help you. If you wanted me to, that is..." The younger boy peered up at Axel warily, as if he was afraid his offer would earn him a one-way ticket to a pounding.

"What, really?" Axel's tough-guy composure cracked for a minute. Nobody had ever offered to help him before, and he couldn't pretend it didn't make him happy.

"Like you said, I'm a genius, remember?" Roxas smiled weakly, "If it gets me a 'no pummeling' pass, I'm willing."

Axel laughed. "I can't guarantee it from the rest of my gang when I'm not around, but it's a deal. You tutor me and I won't beat you up."

"Suits me. It's a deal."

"So, when?"

"Got her day after next. Meet me outside after school then." With that, they shared an awkward smile and parted ways.


End file.
